11: Pedaços de Mim
by KalzCarvalho
Summary: Privilegiada pelo nascimento de um berço de ouro, destinada a ter um alvo nas costas pelo resto da vida: o privilégio do dinheiro não lhe conferiu o anonimato. Mas o que não mata, fortalece; não é mesmo, Sumireko-chan?
Dores excruciantes em vários pontos do meu corpo. Luzes. Meus gritos desesperados, misturando-se aos alarmados chamados, instruções e ordens da equipe médica. Meu corpo ensanguentado deitado numa maca. Me sinto em pedaços, literalmente. Mantenho meus olhos lacrimejantes bem fechados, com medo do que posso ver caso tente olhar para o meu corpo.

Estavam falando muito sério, dessa vez. Me jogaram dentro de um compactador de lixo. Devo ter quebrado quase todos os ossos do corpo. Eu simplesmente não sei como consegui escapar. Enquanto gritava e chorava desesperadamente, tentando de alguma forma me arrastar para a saída um metro acima de mim e inalcançável por conta das minhas pernas que já não respondiam, a máquina simplesmente parou. Dois operários do centro de reciclagem me socorreram. Estava com os olhos fechados, portanto não sei qual era a aparência deles. Ouvi um deles vomitar. Me dá medo pensar em como eu devo estar pra ter deixado o homem em tal estado só de me ver assim.

\- Rápido, aplique a anestesia! – escuto uma voz masculina longínqua, como se envolta por um eco de morte, num tom autoritário. Não sei bem o que acontece depois, não tenho uma noção exata do que acontece com meu corpo semidestruído, mas aos poucos continuar consciente parece uma tarefa árdua. Em poucos minutos, caio num sono assombrosamente quieto e sem sonhos.

Acordo com uma luz branca e forte direto no meu rosto. Me sinto desorientada, não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi. Não sei se ainda durmo, não sei o que é ou foi real. Tento me levantar. Meus braços e pernas não respondem. Sequer sinto a presença deles. Tento virar o pescoço pra ver o que está acontecendo, mas isso exige uma carga de energia tão violenta que quase desisto no primeiro momento. Me preparo psicologicamente e tento mais uma vez. Viro o olhar à direita. Onde está meu braço?

De repente, percebo haver uma espécie de cápsula em volta de mim. Um vidro limpo e transparente me separa daquela luz lá no alto. Deus, espero que seja tudo um sonho... eu daria todo o meu dinheiro e tudo o que eu tenho para que nada disso fosse real. Para que eu acordasse e descobrisse ser apenas uma garota comum de classe média cujo pior acidente da vida foi cair da bicicleta e ir chorando pra mãe fazer curativo. Eu só tenho 12 anos, não mereço algo assim.

\- Doutora, ela acordou – escuto uma voz grave, longínqua e aparentemente masculina.

\- Aplique outra dose – uma voz feminina responde. Passos calmos cada vez mais próximos de mim. Um lado da cápsula é aberto e vejo, embora não muito claramente, um rosto masculino de uns 20 e poucos anos, vestindo roupas brancas de enfermeiro e luvas medicinais, carregando uma seringa numa das mãos. Ele me toca carinhosamente, como um pai faria. Um pai que eu nunca tive, penso, repentinamente com raiva.

\- Desculpe, mocinha – ele diz, com a voz suave, enquanto injeta o que imagino serem relaxantes no meu pescoço. O sono me atinge como um porrete de 50 quilos.

Dessa vez, no entanto, eu sonho. Quer dizer, não são exatamente sonhos, são mais lembranças. Meu pai ausente vindo pra casa apenas um domingo por mês, ocupado demais com sua ganância insaciável, buscando mais e mais dinheiro pra acumular na já infinita fortuna da família. Minha mãe ocupada demais com seus eventos sociais e as visitas de outros multimilionários e gente importante. Yuri Meichi, a única de todas as convidadas de minha mãe que eu gostava. Ela me convidara para a Classe Negra na minha festa de aniversário de 10 anos, quando eu estava com um braço e uma perna quebrados por conta de outro ataque. Será que aquela Abelha-Rainha teria sobrevivido a algo assim? Quem é a mais forte?

Lembro da mansão enorme em que vivia. Os corredores aparentemente infinitos que me davam uma sensação agoniante de solidão. O eco da casa vazia. O exército de faxineiras uniformizadas com suas expressões entediadas e indiferentes. Exceto por aquela velha cantarolante que estava sempre a limpar aquela enorme janela de uma das salas de jantar. Até que um dia, enquanto passava um pano pelas enormes vidraças daquela mesma janela, caiu da escada portátil de 20 andares. Cabeça direto no chão. Pescoço quebrado. Morte instantânea.

E mais uma vez, eu acordo. A mesma luz. A mesma camada de vidro quase imperceptível que me envolve. Meu corpo dormente sobre o que parece um acolchoado azul-claro. Uma voz anunciando meu despertar, outra ordenando que me coloque pra dormir mais uma vez. Ou que me acorde, talvez. Não consigo mais diferenciar o que é sonho do que não é.

O ciclo se repete por nem sei quanto tempo. Até que um dia, já não acordo dentro da cápsula, mas sim num leito normal. Há fios conectados ao meu rosto, cabeça, peito e ombros. Ninguém diz que estou acordada. Ninguém ordena que se aplique outra dose. Não encontro energias nem para perguntar se há alguém por aqui. Sinto fome, frio, cansaço e tédio. Sinto dor também, mas bem menos se comparado àquele dia. E sinto vontade de chorar. Já posso confirmar sem nenhuma dúvida que meus dois braços e minhas duas pernas foram completamente arrancados. Como eu posso viver assim?

Um som de porta se abrindo e fechando. Uma médica nanica, de expressão séria, óculos de fundo de garrafa e cabelos curtos é quem entra no quarto.

\- Vejo que está acordada, Hanabusa-san – diz, embora aparente não dar muita atenção ao fato. Toca meu corpo nos pontos onde fui mutilada, nas costelas doloridas e examina meus olhos com uma pequena lanterna sem dizer nenhuma palavra a mais. Também não tenho energia pra tentar perguntar ou falar algo.

Semanas, meses de recuperação. Numa rotina monótona. Me habituando aos membros eletrônicos. Me adaptando ao meu novo corpo. Estes mecanismos metálicos que me permitem continuar tão independente quanto possível. Fora a sugestão daquela médica de óculos de fundo de garrafa.

\- Por mais difícil que seja se adaptar, após completar o processo você pode viver de forma quase tão normal quanto antes. É melhor do que passar o resto da vida dependente de cadeiras de rodas e a ajuda de outras pessoas – fora o que dissera.

É a minha única chance de participar da Classe Negra, afinal. Yuri viera me visitar mais uma vez.

\- Assim que estiver pronta, entrarei em contato – dissera. Referindo-se à Classe Negra, obviamente. São quatro assassinas de renome convidadas diretamente pelo clã. Eu não sou uma assassina de renome, portanto teria que entrar numa das oito vagas destinadas a assassinas menos conhecidas, as quais são selecionadas pela Primer em atividade. Mas a minha vaga é garantida. Quer dizer, desde que eu tenha condição de me mexer. E de lutar.

\- Teste esse, Sumireko-chan – sugere minha mãe. Meu pai vira em mim uma ótima oportunidade pra lucrar no mercado da robótica e passara a investir mais nisso. Assim, algumas próteses experimentais me são dadas para testes de vez em quando. Eu gostaria de algo resistente e maleável, e que pudesse trazer alguma arma extra, algo útil para ser utilizado na Classe Negra. Tenho quase 13 anos agora, o que significa que Ichinose Haru deve ter 14. Daqui um ano, a Classe Negra começará.

Não sei quantas próteses mecânicas já experimentei. Só hoje, já devem ter sido mais de dez. Dói, trocar assim toda hora. Mas eu não me importo. Preciso me preparar o melhor possível. Eu tenho um ano. Parecem poucos minutos, na minha mente.

\- Eles são todos muito casuais – reclamo – eu preciso de algo que me ofereça vantagens numa luta corporal.

\- Tenha calma, querida. Nós vamos achar algo.

\- A maioria do que experimentei, não consegue nem se igualar aos membros humanos naturais.

É inegável que minha mãe está muito mais atenciosa depois daquele incidente horrível. Ela deve se sentir culpada, reflito. Afinal, foi ela quem contratou o motorista que me guiou direto para o que poderia ter sido minha morte. Ele fora subornado por esse assassino desconhecido. Não lembro muito bem de seu rosto, estava escuro. Era para eu estar indo na festa de uma amiga do colégio. Nosso motorista habitual havia se demitido há alguns dias.

Lembro da voz do assassino, no entanto. Era rascante, meio aguda e masculina. Ele tinha braços fortes. Me jogou grosseiramente pra dentro do compactador, como se eu fosse apenas mais um saco de lixo. Nunca foi pego, mas nosso motorista corrupto levou uma pesada pena de 25 anos em regime fechado.

\- O que achou desse, Sumi-chan? – minha mãe parece entusiasmada demais por algo que deveria ser sério e chato. Mas de alguma forma, isso me anima também.

\- Mais ou menos... – digo, com um quê de decepção e desconectando um dos braços artificiais com o outro.

\- Era o último – informa minha mãe, também um tanto decepcionada – não foi dessa vez, querida. Logo nós achamos.

\- Tá tudo bem – digo, me sentando na cadeira e tirando as últimas pernas artificiais que experimentara – me ajuda a recolocar o equipamento padrão.

É um dos laboratórios da empresa de robótica gerida pela família do meu pai. Fica no extremo sul do Japão, e ele me trouxe aqui pessoalmente sob o pretexto de ter achado algo para mim. É a primeira vez na minha vida que ele me leva a algum lugar. Os corredores são grandes, brancos, e têm aquela aparência limpa de tecnologia futurista. Me sinto num filme de ficção científica com as portas abrindo-se automaticamente à nossa passagem, os robôs dos mais diversos tipos sendo testados, os carrinhos flutuantes transportando parafernália mecânica, as luzes e placas holográficas.

\- Estamos quase chegando – diz meu pai. Veste um terno negro com gravata azul, destoando dos batalhões de cientistas e engenheiros mecânicos que portam apenas branco e cinza-claro em suas vestimentas. Faço força pra me lembrar de algum momento em que tenha visto meu pai sem aqueles ternos chiques de mais de mil euros dos quais ele se orgulha tanto. Não consigo. Com um quê de soberba, acrescenta – fabricamos este especialmente para você.

Desconfio seriamente no momento em que ele diz isso. Nada com meu pai vem de graça. NADA.

\- Você não parece muito empolgada, Hanab... Sumireko-chan – corrige-se rapidamente. Prefiro não dizer que estou receosa. Penso que, entretanto, ele deve ter preparado algo simplesmente irrecusável para planos grandiosos em mente. Não é preciso muita reflexão, na verdade. Vencer a Classe Negra significa ter um desejo realizado pessoalmente pela pessoa que é provavelmente a mais poderosa do mundo. Ele provavelmente sabe que só o que eu quero é me provar mais forte que Ichinose Haru.

Ele quer pegar o meu desejo para si, concluo.

Foi exatamente como eu pensei. Esses membros mecânicos desenvolvidos pelos engenheiros do meu pai são muito mais leves, ágeis, maleáveis, fortes e resistentes. Entretanto, não se adaptam ao terminal padrão que costuma ser usado para outras próteses. Vai ser necessário desinstalá-la e instalar o terminal específico dessa prótese. E isso vai doer.

Já estou deitada numa mesa de cirurgias, descoberta e quase nua. Uma equipe médica de no mínimo umas 5 ou 6 pessoas ao meu redor. A anestesia é aplicada. Fecho os olhos pra não ter que lidar com meu corpo mutilado sendo aberto de novo.

Mesmo anestesiada, ainda sinto uma ligeira dor, os mecanismos sendo arrancados de mim, e meu sangue escorrendo ligeiramente das extremidades. E sinto quando os novos equipamentos são diretamente conectados ao meu sistema nervoso. Quando são fixados a mim, sinto aflição e uma dor aguda e leve, que passa quase imediatamente. Mantenho os olhos fechados o tempo todo. Lembro daqueles meus breves momento no compactador, quando cometi o erro de manter os olhos abertos, vendo meu corpo sendo lentamente massacrado.

Não sei se foram 5 minutos ou 5 horas. Mesmo mantendo a consciência o tempo todo, perco totalmente a noção do tempo durante a cirurgia. Mas finalmente, a cirurgia é declarada finita. Abro os olhos, analisando ao redor com receio. Arrisco uma olhadela no meu braço esquerdo. Um pouco de sangue escorre sobre a mesa de colchão fino. Experimento mexer os dedos. Esses novos dedos mecânicos sem sensibilidade alguma.

\- Oah, cuidado senhorita – alerta o médico que chefiou a cirurgia, voltando a se aproximar rapidamente da mesa – evite movimentar-se demais pelos próximos minutos. Alguém aí, ajuda ela! – uma enfermeira pequena de tamanho, cabelos pretos e expressão indiferente me apoia e me ajuda a sentar na beira da mesa.

\- Vamos fazer aquela coisa da pele também? – escuto um dos médicos falar bem baixo, próximo ao ouvido do chefe. Ele assente com a cabeça.

Se passam poucos dias até eu ser submetida a uma nova cirurgia. Essa, "um avanço para a humanidade e para a medicina" e "algo inédito na nossa história", segundo escutei alguns dos médicos falando. Me alertaram dos riscos, embora não parecessem se importar com eles. Bom assim, pois eu também não me importo. Já sobrevivi a muito. Minha vida é sobreviver. Nada poderá me matar, nunca. Eu sou a rainha mais forte, e vou provar isso na Classe Negra. Uma mera cirurgia não me oferece riscos.

Assim como na primeira, são várias horas de um procedimento delicado. Este, no entanto, não é algo que posso compreender simplesmente, pois não se trata de apenas substituir membros, mas sim de reforçar a minha carne e o corpo humano que ainda me resta.

\- Sua pele e seu corpo possuem uma resistência física muito maior agora – explica um dos médicos, poucas horas após a cirurgia – seus órgãos internos estão muito mais protegidos a impactos fortes, como quedas ou golpes de armas de contusão; seus ossos também estão mais resistentes, e seus músculos, mais rígidos, o que dificultará a penetração de armas de corte ou até mesmo balas.

Estou numa cadeira de rodas de controle remoto, de frente ao médico, em sua sala. Ele deve ter uns 50 anos, cabelos grisalhos, óculos redondos. É o segundo no comando das cirurgias pelas quais passei. Sentado numa cadeira de escritório do outro lado de uma mesa abarrotada de livros, um cinzeiro com isqueiro e cigarros, um notebook e um porta-retrato de costas para mim, ele mantém uma expressão séria que, de certa forma, me lembra um robô. Após terminar sua frase, tira um frasco de uma gaveta e o empurra sobre a mesa.

\- Isso aqui, foi uma grande aposta nossa. Se trata de um preparado que anula os efeitos do fogo sobre o seu corpo. Você ainda pode se queimar, mas possui mais resistência à queimaduras, e seu corpo se tornou totalmente ininflamável... esperamos.

\- Como assim, "esperamos"? – pergunto, com uma leve desconfiança.

\- Isso nunca foi feito antes. Para falar na linguagem corrente, nós construímos uma espécie de órgão artificial que estimulará a produção de certos elementos em seu corpo. Assim, será impossível atear fogo em você, mas ainda existem formas de te queimar.

Pego o isqueiro de dentro do cinzeiro. Ainda tenho pouco controle sobre meus novos membros robóticos. O médico não tenta me parar, apenas me observa enquanto tento por várias vezes acender o fogo. Tento quase dez vezes antes que ele suspire e tome o isqueiro da minha mão.

\- Deixe que eu te ajudo – e acende em sua primeira tentativa. Estendo o braço, indicando com os olhos o pedaço que ainda é feito de carne, pedindo-lhe para que faça um teste.

Não sinto nada, exceto um ligeiro calor, como se estivesse tomando uma ducha morna. Sorrio, mais confiante do que nunca.

Estou pronta para a Classe Negra.


End file.
